Boku no Sekai
by Grey Cho
Summary: Dua pertemuan, satu benda, dan tiga rasa. Ini kisah tentang kita bertiga. [AU]


Bungou Strays Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

Dazai/Atsushi

Dazai/Akutagawa

Dazai's POV

 **Boku no Sekai**

Lensa mataku menatap lurus pada kelereng yang kupegang di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari. Di dalam bola itu, terdapat butiran warna yang indah. Kelereng transparan berisi butiran pasir dan mutiara imitasi aneka warna. Seperti inikah alam semesta bagi Tuhan? Kecil, tapi menakjubkan. Aku tak tahu. Bibir ini tak pernah bercengkerama dengan-Nya. Bertanya pun, pada akhirnya hati ini yang menjawab. Aku? Aku hanya seorang penulis. Aku pemilik dunia di dalam lembaran kertas penuh tinta. Aku bukan pemilik dunia sebenarnya, yang manusia bilang realita. Namun, aku bisa membagikan dunia dan impian bagi mereka yang membaca karyaku. Ya, andai saja aku berminat untuk mempublikasikannya.

Aku hanyalah manusia konyol. Alih-alih membawa hasil jerih-payahku beberapa bulan terakhir ke penerbit, aku justru menenteng tas berisi naskah novelku ke mana pun, meminta seseorang yang kukehendaki untuk membacanya. Aku akan menanti mereka yang bersedia, tak peduli hingga mentari bertolak dari langit di atas sana. Aku menanti dengan setia. Ketika mereka selesai membaca, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ekspresi mereka beragam, membuatku tak pernah bosan. Sebagian dari mereka hanya terbengong-bengong, sebagiannya lagi memberikan pesan dan kesan. Aku terkesima. Kuhaturkan terima kasih sebisaku melalui tubuh yang membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Diri ini akhirnya mendapat nama panggilan, yakni "sang penjelajah". Sepasang kaki yang Tuhan pinjamkan menjadi kendaraan yang mengangkut tubuhku melintasi daratan. Terik dan hujan silih beranti menemaniku. Peluh dan kepulan udara bersahutan. Aku terus menjelajah, masih dengan kekonyolanku.

* * *

"Paman, apa yang kaulakukan?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang anak menengadahkan kepalaku.

Warna hitam-putih sebagai mahkota kepala menyambut penglihatan ini. Seorang anak lelaki memandangku dalam sirat penasaran, dua butiran besar gulita miliknya terarah pada tas yang kubawa. Aku membuka tasku, memamerkan lembaran kertas yang mulai tampak usang, jejak dari tangan ke tangan. Bocah itu meminta izin padaku.

"Boleh aku membacanya?"

Aku menghela napas, sedikit keberatan. Karyaku adalah konsumsi orang dewasa. Narasinya terlalu berat untuk dicerna. Kisahnya imbang, sama beratnya. Aku tak ingin mencekoki benak anak sepuluh tahun dengan bacaan seperti ini. Namun, dia bersikeras.

Bocah beralis tipis itu menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Ayolah. Aku ingin membacanya. Aku murid paling cerdas di kelasku, jadi tidak usah cemas."

Menarik. Bocah ini pintar bicara rupanya. Apakah setiap saat lidahnya terbiasa berdansa? Apakah dia pembual? Maksudku, manusia dengan kemampuan berbicara biasanya hanya pembual. Mereka mengandrungi pendengar, melacurkan lisan. Mereka mengail umpan mereka dengan ucapan. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Kusodorkan naskahku. Tangan pasi miliknya menyapa tanganku. Jemari kami bersentuhan, memindahkan lembaran kertas dariku kepadanya.

Daguku ditopang dua tangan yang tak memiliki urusan. Kubiarkan sang bocah duduk di sisiku, matanya bergulir dari kanan ke kiri secara monoton. Dua gulita lalu berbinar, seolah-olah tengah menampakkan rupa langit malam penuh kejora. Ini kali pertama aku melihat ekspresi pembacaku dengan seksama selama dia membaca. Anak itu terkadang mengerutkan dahi, terkikik, dan bahkan mengerucutkan bibir. Dia membaca lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, melebihi pembaca yang sudah-sudah. Bahkan ketika lazuardi masih angkuh berdiri di atas kami, dia menyudahi sesi membacanya. Dia kembalikan naskah tersebut pada pemiliknya, yakni aku.

Saat memasukkan kembali naskah ke dalam tas, pendengaranku dimanjakan dengan suara sang bocah yang berbaur di udara. Dia mengulas ceritaku dalam sudut pandangnya.

"Ini menarik! Aku heran, kenapa novel sebagus ini tidak diterbitkan?"

Kutelengkan kepalaku perlahan, menepis saran darinya. "Aku belum memiliki alasan untuk mempublikasikan novelku. Aku masih ingin membagikan kisah ini secara inklusif."

"Konyol," ejeknya.

Kubalas ejekannya. "Aku sudah tahu."

Bibir tipis bocah itu terkatup rapat, layaknya kembang yang masih kuncup. Aku mengusapkan tanganku ke kepalanya dan dia tampak tercengang. Suara denting bel terdengar nyaring, maka aku beranjak dari posisi nyamanku. Tanganku mendorong perlahan punggung sang bocah memasuki bangunan menjulang di depan kami dengan dinding serba putih. Rumah sakit bagi penderita kanker. Bocah ini berasal dari dalam sana. Dia ada di antara sekian banyak pasien yang menunggu hari esok dalam perasaan was-was.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Bocah itu terdiam agak lama, turut terdorong mendekati pintu rumah sakit.

"Akutagawa. Akutagawa Ryunosuke."

Pintu yang membentang melebihi tinggi dan lebar kami berdua semakin menyongsong sosok kami. Aku senantiasa menemani anak itu, memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan warna yang tetap sama. Putih. Bocah itu lantas kembali ke sangkarnya. Ranjang putih dengan beberapa mainan di sudut.

* * *

Sejauh yang kutahu, aku berdiam di rumah sakit itu cukup lama. Pemilik rumah sakit mempekerjakanku sebagai pendongeng. Aku mendongeng untuk pasien di sana. Mataku terbiasa melihat jumlah pendengarku berkurang setiap harinya. Selalu ada wajah yang menghilang dan wajah baru di ruangan itu. Akutagawa masih berada di sana, mempersilakan napas lega keluar dari mulutku. Jika waktu mendongeng usai atau belum tiba, aku akan berada di kamar sang bocah dengan rambut kontras. Setiap detik yang kulewatkan bersamanya semakin menyesakkan. Selimut putih itu terkadang ternodai bercak kemerahan. Terkadang, lantai itu digenangi cairan merah.

Manusia adalah mahluk yang hebat. Kendati didera rasa sakit, mereka masih bisa melakukan banyak hal. Akutagawa adalah salah satunya. dia menawarkan diri menulis ulang novelku. Tulisannya cukup bagus dan dia menginginkannya, jadi kuizinkan. Aku melihat jemari kurusnya menarikan pena, menyuguhkan untaian tinta yang tercetak indah.

" _Novelmu sudah usang, jadi biar kusalin lagi supaya terlihat lebih bagus."_ Dia mengiming-imingku.

Sesekali, kulihat sang bocah tanggap. Dia menyingkirkan lembaran novel ketika mulai terbatuk-batuk. Dia menghindarkan kertas putih bercorak tinta hitam itu dari warna lain. Dari warna merah.

Setiap saat, aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri. Aku yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu nomaden, kenapa memilih menetap lama di rumah sakit ini? Padahal jelas, rumah sakit ini tidak akan menawarkan hiburan untukku. Rumah sakit ini selalu menyuguhkan satu hal, kematian, untukku.

* * *

"Dazai," panggil Akutagawa.

Aku menolak memperhatikannya. Aku memilih bertatapan dengan kaca, menatap bayanganku sendiri. Kulabuhkan pandangan ke luar, mendapati beberapa pasien tengah bermandikan cahaya mentari yang cukup menyengat siang hari ini.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Tubuhku sontak berbalik. Tanganku refleks mengepal. Aku bertatapan dengan bola mata hitam miliknya yang mulai redup. Pancaran kehidupan semakin bias, menandakan jangka waktu yang semakin menipis.

Akutagawa terkekeh. "Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresimu sendiri, Dazai."

Belum sempat aku menanggapi ucapannya, Akutagawa menyodorkan setumpuk kertas padaku.

"Novelmu telah selesai kusalin."

Senyuman bocah itu menamparku. Dia menyerahkan hasil karyanya, yang dia buat mati-matian. Bocah yang menyandang kecerdasan dan seharusnya bisa meneruskan hidup untuk sebuah impian itu memandangku lekat. Bibirnya tampak kering, helaian rambutnya setiap hari rontok secara drastis. Mata dan pipinya menjadi cekung.

Meski begitu, dia bisa menyelesaikan novel ini. Dia bisa menyalin novelku sehingga tampak seperti baru. Tulisan sang bocah dalam lembaran naskah novelku bagaikan warisan dan wasiat darinya.

Aku mendekap naskah tersebut lalu mendekap Akutagawa. Bocah itu terisak.

"Andai kita bertemu di lain waktu. Andai saja aku tidak memiliki penyakit ini. Bisakah … bisakah kita berkolaborasi membuat sebuah novel?"

Tak ada jawaban dariku. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Menghiburnya dan berkata "iya"? Aku membual dalam karyaku. Namun, aku berkata jujur dalam lisanku. Aku tak tahu. Jika Akutagawa terlahir sehat, mungkin saja pertemuan kami tak akan pernah ada. Terkadang perjumpaan lahir dari kemalangan. Terkadang, kasih sayang muncul dari penderitaan.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, aku hanya bisa melihat beberapa orang menyeruak masuk ke ruangan Akutagawa. Suara jerit dan tangisan terdengar amat nyaring, seolah bisa merobek gendang telingaku. Atas kebaikan Yosano, dokter di sana, aku bisa menghadiri pemakaman bocah itu. Aku sempat melongok, melihat isi peti. Akutagawa berbaring di sana. Matanya terpejam, terlihat lepas dari beban kehidupan. Kuletakkan setangkai bunga di dekatnya seraya menyelipkan secarik kertas di antara tubuhnya.

Kutinggalkan pesan untuknya.

 _ **Mimpi indah akan menyertaimu dalam keabadian. Terlelaplah dengan tenang. Dalam lentera Tuhan, kegelapan setelah mati tak akan menghampirimu. Kematian akan membasuhmu dari sedu. Biarkan helaian rambut dan matamu menjadi gulita yang ada di sana. Berbalut kasih sayang dari sesama manusia, Tuhan akan tahu, kau pantas mengisi surga.**_

Begitulah isinya.

Untukmu kupersembahkan pesan itu, Akutagawa.

* * *

Langkah kaki ini terus mengitari Jepang. Tanpa henti, tanpa jeda. Semenjak pertemuanku dengan Akutagawa, aku tak bisa menemukan orang lain untuk membaca karyaku. Karyaku sangat berharga, terlalu berharga untuk dibaca mereka yang tidak mengerti nilai novelku. Aku bahkan tak rela sekalipun mereka sekadar menengok atau menyentuh novelku. Aku menjadi sangat posesif. Ya, aku memang konyol. Untuk apa kubuat novel ini jika tidak dibaca? Aku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang bisa kutawari novel ini. Cepat atau lambat.

Kemudian, cepat dan lambat itu telah memakan setahun waktuku. Perjalanan ini menguras tenagaku, pikiranku, dan hatiku. Aku bekerja di mana pun lalu pergi. Aku tak membiarkan kenangan manis membekas di pikiranku atau pikiran orang lain. Diriku, semua tentangku, biarlah menjadi sekelebat haru-biru.

Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bernama Atsushi. Pertemuan kami berlangsung sederhana. Aku melihatnya berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang sebuah panti asuhan. Dia bilang, tempat itu mengerikan. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke dalam sana hanya untuk menjadi target kebengisan. Oleh karenanya, kubawa dia pergi dari sana.

Kaki kami melangkah bersama, melewati jalanan aspal, bebatuan, dan rerumputan. Tubuh kami merasakan panas dan dingin bergantian. Kini, sebungkus roti yang kubeli menjadi bagiannya juga. Sebotol air yang kuminum dia tenggak pula. Aku berbagi dengannya.

"Hei, kaumau membaca novelku?"

Atsushi tersentak. Dia mengangguk. Kuserahkan novelku padanya. bola matanya tampak tidak fokus. Aku tahu, ada yang janggal darinya.

"Kau … mengidap disleksia?"

Ya, disleksia. Gangguan perkembangan yang membuat seseorang mengalami kesulitan untuk membaca dan menulis. Dalam kasus biasa, gangguan tersebut terjadi pada anak berusia tujuh hingga delapan tahun. Namun, Atsushi telah berusia sepuluh tahun dan dia masih mengidap gangguan tersebut.

Embusan napasku bersatu dengan udara dingin kala itu. Sepanjang hari setelahnya, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal secara permanen. Kami berdua menghuni sebuah kamar di apartemen yang cukup murah. Aku mengajarkan cara menulis dan membaca pada bocah berambut kelabu pasi. Setiap malam hari, aku memperdengarkan kisah dongeng pada Atsushi. Sampai akhirnya, dia memintaku untuk membacakan novelku sebagai pengganti dongeng pengantar tidur.

Awalnya, aku menolak. Atsushi bukanlah Akutagawa. Akutagawa. Anak itu istimewa. Dia bisa memahami pemikiranku, memahamiku secara personal. Namun, Atsushi? Dia hanyalah bocah biasa dengan disleksia. Novelku terlalu berat untuk dia cerna dan membahas satu per satu komponen novelku terlalu merepotkan.

Ketimbang membacakannya, aku melemparkan novelku pada Atsushi.

"Cobalah membaca novel itu sendiri." Aku menitahkannya.

Aku bisa melihat bola mata Atsushi terbelalak. Namun, dia mengangguk. Tangan mungil sang bocah menelusuri selembar kertas.

"Tulisan yang indah," pujinya, membuatku terhenyak.

Aku tak pernah bermaksud jahat. Sungguh. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Namun, mulutku tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Aku membandingkan Atsushi dengan Akutagawa! Demi Tuhan, dengan segala perbedaan di antara mereka, aku membandingkan mereka berdua! Lidahku terus mengeja kata. Sudut mataku melihat ekspresi Atsushi. Dia terperangah. Aku masih terus membandingkan mereka, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Atsushi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku mengadopsimu hanya karena iba! Andai bisa, aku ingin tinggal bersama Akutagawa—"

Sebulir air mata yang jatuh dari iris perak sang bocah menjadi rem yang menghentikanku dari kegilaanku. Aku berhenti bicara. Suaraku digantikan isakan Atsushi. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Namun, gengsi melarangku. Aku berjalan menuju beranda, meninggalkan Atsushi yang masih sesenggukkan.

* * *

Sebulan sekali, aku kerap mengunjungi makam Akutagawa. Kedatanganku mengiringi setiap doa yang kubatinkan. Sesekali bayangan Atsushi yang menantiku di rumah terbersit. Namun, bayangan itu kembali tersapu dengan sosok Akutagawa. Apa yang sesungguhnya kulakukan? Kenapa aku mengajak Atsushi tinggal bersama jika yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakitinya?

Setiap kembali ke rumah, dalam keadaan lelah, suara Atsushi yang berusaha mengeja huruf merasuk ke telingaku. Bukannya memuji, aku memakinya. Aku menjadikan anak itu tumbal dari hari-hari menjenuhkan yang kulalui. Ketika bosku memarahiku, akan menimpakan kekesalanku pada Atsushi. Aku melakukan apa pun kepadanya, bahkan hingga kekerasan fisik.

Sampai akhirnya, naluriku sebagai lelaki membelokkan hasratku. Pergi ke Yoshiwara hanya membuang-buang upahku yang tak seberapa, maka akalku berputar. Aku _menggunakan_ Atsushi. Aku mendengar erangannya, tapi berpura-pura tuli. Aku melihat bocah itu berusaha meronta, tapi pura-pura buta. Melihatnya yang menelungkup, aku berpura-pura tak acuh. Aku meninggalkannya untuk pergi bekerja.

Atsushi melihatku dengan sirat ketakutan. Tangannya gemetar setiap kali meletakkan cawan teh di atas meja. Dia tidak pernah membuka pembicaraan jika bukan aku yang memulai. Namun, kondisi bocah itu tidak lantas membuatku berhenti. Lagi dan lagi, hal buruk kutujukan padanya.

Mungkin Atsushi menyesali keputusannya mengikutiku. Mungkin kebengisan orang-orang di panti asuhan itu tidak seberapa dibanding kebengisanku. Rasanya, aku mengerti.

Acapkali, aku mencoba melayangkan tanya.

"Kau membenciku, bukan? Kau berharap tidak tinggal bersamaku, bukan?"

Aku melemparinya dengan pertanyaan serupa. Ketika kupikir Atsushi akan meledak, menjawab pertanyaanku dalam amarah, aku keliru.

Bocah yang pipi kanan dan kirinya lebam, berkat kepalan tanganku, hanya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku menyukai Dazai-san. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekali pun di benakku bahwa aku ingin berpisah denganmu."

Air mataku luruh. Tubuhku menjauhi sosok sang bocah secara spontan. Aku menangis selama mungkin, menguras semua air mata. Rembulan menjadi saksi penyesalanku, rasa bersalahku. Ketika ketukan di pintu kamarku terdengar, aku mengabaikannya. Atsushi memanggilku berkali-kali, tapi aku diam. Waktu berlalu dan malam mengedar.

* * *

Kunikida, rekan yang kukenal beberapa bulan lalu, menjemputku. Sosoknya telah menanti di bawah sana. Pagi buta dan aku telah mengendap-endap di kediamanku sendiri. Atsushi masih tertidur pulas di dekat pintu kamarku. Matanya tampak sembab, membulatkan tekadku. Aku akan meninggalkannya. Usianya telah cukup untuk bisa bekerja paruh waktu di zaman ini. Dia akan bertahan hidup. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi sang bocah saat mendapati bahwa aku telah pergi dari sini. Namun, satu hal yang kumengerti, perpisahan selalu membawa rasa pahit.

* * *

"Oi, Dazai! Bangun!" Buku catatan Kunikida tepat mengenai dahiku. Aku terbangun dan merentangkan tangan, menguap lebar.

Enam tahun telah berlalu. Aku dan Kunikida mendirikan kantor detektif. Aku menjalani kehidupan yang baru di sini. Setiap hari kuhabiskan dengan bekerja dan berkencan dengan perempuan yang berbeda. Aku berhenti menulis dan buku itu … buku itu kutinggalkan di kediaman lamaku. Entah apa yang akan Atsushi lakukan dengannya. Mungkin dia telah membakar buku itu dan mengalirkan abunya di lautan? Bisa saja.

Atsushi. Apakah bocah itu sudah bisa menulis dan membaca? Dia pasti sudah remaja. Apakah dia masih hidup? Semoga.

* * *

Ranpo menyikutku. Dia terlihat antusias. Aku memandangnya keheranan. Apa yang membuat detektif andalan kantor ini terlihat begitu senang? Apakah pemuda kekanakan itu salah makan, seperti menyantap jamur beracun?

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah seorang penulis, Dazai-san!"

Kepalaku secepat kilat menoleh. Ranpo mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhku berhenti menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Aku melihat novel buatanmu terpajang di toko buku dekat stasiun."

* * *

Novel buatanku? Aku merasa mataku hendak mencuat keluar. Dengan tergesa, aku berlari meninggalkan kantor menuju toko buku yang dimaksud. Langkahku menderap tak sabar, berpacu di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki. Beberapa kali aku meminta maaf ketika bahuku bersinggungan dengan bahu orang lain. Beberapa kali aku membungkuk ketika tidak sengaja menubruk pegawai kantoran hingga terjatuh. Tubuhku mematung ketika melihat etalase toko dari luar. Beberapa buku berjajar rapi. Di tengah etalase itu, ada sebuah buku tebal dengan judul _No Longer Human_. Karyaku. Di sisi buku bertuliskan namaku, ada buku lain. Penulisnya … Nakajima Atsushi. Aku tak perlu bertanya siapa yang mempublikasikan buku tersebut tanpa sepengetahuanku. Karena aku tahu, Atsushi orangnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli buku tersebut. Di antara buku era kini yang telah diketik rapi, buku milikku masih menggunakan tulisan tangan. Tulisan tangan Akutagawa. Mataku terasa panas. Aku meraih buku lain. Buku yang Atsushi tulis. Namaku terselip di halaman ungkapan terima kasih. Pemuda itu mengungkapkan keinginan bertemu denganku.

Kupikir, agensiku telah memiliki nama yang meluas seantero Jepang. Atsushi bisa mencariku dengan mudah saat ini. Menenteng bungkusan berisi dua buku, aku berjalan pulang menuju agensi. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku melangkah dengan pelan menuju ruanganku. Saat membuka pintu, aku disuguhkan dengan kehadiran sosok berambut kelabu pucat.

Tubuhnya kini lebih tinggi dan berisi. Aku melihatnya dari belakang, tapi punggungnya menunjukkan otot yang terlatih. Bahunya terlihat santai. Pemuda itu berbalik.

"Dazai-san."

Seandainya aku dimaafkan, bisakah kami memulai sebuah hubungan yang lebih baik?

Aku bukan Tuhan. Namun, inilah duniaku. Dunia yang tidak kumiliki, tapi kuhuni. Dunia yang menggenggamku.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
